User talk:Kiwi 1998
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Live, Laugh, Love; The Life of Nicole Clark page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 02:42, February 17, 2010 You like The Sims, Taylor Swift, Green Day, and Casting Crowns? Me too! Sparrowsong 23:56, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Awesome!!!!!Kiwi 1998 00:36, February 22, 2010 (UTC) The Sims basically owns my life. Oh, and you're supposed to reply on the other person's talk page :). Sparrowsong 00:40, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to the club Warboss95 00:57, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Yo, Kiwi! (I'm Forest, not a stalker, xD) I just wanted to say that your username reminds me of a friend. Can we be? ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 00:49, February 23, 2010 (UTC) You sign it! I'm not forcing anybody to be my friend. xD ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 03:37, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: HI!!! Go right ahead. You can use whatever isn't crossed out. Or some of my more favourable ones. Thanks for asking, though, Kiwi. TATN / Thalia! 05:25, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :). Sparrowsong 04:45, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I like Harry Potter Hello! I do like Harry potter. And Percy. People are a lot more friendly in this wiki then in most! Do you like Warriors? Thats one of my favorite series! Hermione6720 19:50, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Book 1 is Into the Wild. there are three other Warriors series; The New Prophecy, Power of Three, and Omen of the Stars. So don't get the four first books mixed up!!!!!!!! Hermione6720 00:48, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Gallagher Girls. Isn't Cross My heart and hope to spy one of them? If so, I've read it and love it! TATN / Thalia! 00:50, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Man, I need to get the first one! Thanks for telling me Kyra (can I call you that?) TATN / Thalia! 00:58, March 1, 2010 (UTC) That's so mean! But not as bad as what the kids in my class call me... TATN / Thalia! 01:05, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I get called Implants (see, I'm big in that area for my age) and Thalster. You're free to call me Thalia or TATN, I don't care which. That's bad... TATN / Thalia! 01:14, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I have the biggest in the class and probably the school. C? That's big. TATN / Thalia! 01:25, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Hayden, Cameron, Luke, Wyatt B, and all the others are meaner. TATN / Thalia! 01:44, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Michael di Angelo I'm still making the story he's in (I'm making it on micrsoft word) Re:Twlight? Wha??? Wait until the fourth book. One word for ya:Imbecile. But which team r u on? Odst grievous Grey or green. either works. I like it! Hey Kiwi, thanks for the advice, i was wondering how you put a signature in P.S. i understand a lot of you guys are Twilight fans. well to be honest i kinda dispise the series. but if it's what you guys like that's fine i just wanted to say my opinion. P.S.S. though from what i know about it i think Bella should've went with that Jacob guy as opposed to this Edward chump. but in all i support a third party in this debate called "Team Who Gives a Crap?", for the record i still mean no offense. so from that crazy Scottish guy Cjspalding, PEACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! silly me i forgot to put my signature in the last comment. LOL Cjspalding 11:12, March 6, 2010 (UTC) PEACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i glad to hear that Miss Kiwi, cause i don't see how some seemingly normal girl could fall for a freakin' vampire and a werewolf. what next she'll fall for a mummy or Frankenstein's monster? LOL P.S. Frankenstein is a very good book you folks should check it out from that CRAZY SCOTT, Coty PEACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cjspalding 15:58, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Just for the record Oh, I didn't know. Sorry. I was just joking. ~-~-~ Kyra Nielsen/Kiwi 1998 05:36, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I can't tell you unless you tell me exactly what happens. If she's under 13, she may have to put in a fake birthdate. Sparrowsong 22:48, March 9, 2010 (UTC) What does it say when she tries to register? Is it possible that her username is already taken? Sparrowsong 22:54, March 9, 2010 (UTC) http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact. But whatever you do, don't tell them she's under 13. --Sparrowsong 23:00, March 9, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Sorry for the late reply. My internet was being bitchy. Hi Hi Kyra! Thanks! For figuring it out for me! Diva1998 01:04, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Live, Laugh, Love I love it! Maybe you just need to give it some time? WitD was on hiatus for about 5 months before I finally finished it. Sparrowsong 00:17, March 11, 2010 (UTC) That's how I feel about Raindrops. Sparrowsong 02:02, March 11, 2010 (UTC) LFB Thanks for adopting it. Her mum is Calypso, BTW. Sparrowsong 02:46, March 11, 2010 (UTC) XD no, they had a one-night stand while he was there. Sparrowsong 02:54, March 11, 2010 (UTC) 15, almost 16. Sparrowsong 03:05, March 11, 2010 (UTC) running out of time hey Kiwi, three things actually #i actually have to go pretty darn soon, cause i got a PM half-day today at my school. so i gotta head out soon for school. #i don't recall reading that. #i really don't care for twilight, i mean can understand that Bella gal liking the werewolf but the vampire has me beat. i actually support no team for twilight, so i belong to Team Who Gives A Crap. i would've liked to talk more but i can't so see ya. Cjspalding 15:32, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Because I was creeping around the wiki... Your parents seriously name you after the surname of a Star Trek character? To be honest, that's pretty sweet, in my opinion. DS9 was kinda a lame addition to Star Trek, but still... (Basically: I was amused and the geek in me went "squee!" like a Hufflepuff with a hat.) LemonFairy 00:05, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Kirk* ;) (My mother's a Trekkie, who leads a successful home business dealing with market research in the video game industry. Every Christmas our railings are lined with small Christmas lights and in half of the sockets the lights have been pulled out so her interactive Star Trek ornaments can be plugged in. Greatest thing ever. LemonFairy 04:04, March 12, 2010 (UTC)) Dream Once I updated it, though I didn't do a whole chapter. -Leafwhisker 02:11, March 12, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. -Leafwhisker 02:29, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Kiwi? hi kiwi! did i wright this on ur talk page this time??? i think i finally have it figured out!!! :) Kirsten/Diva1998 14:59, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Wow!!! Cool I got it right!!! But how the heck do you navagait on ur iPod??? :) and I'd luv to come over, but my aunt is here!!! I could still try to convince my parents though Kirsten/Diva1998 14:59, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ok.................y were u on the computers at science north??????????? anyway........ when r u getting back??????????? Kirsten/Diva1998 14:59, March 16, 2010 (UTC) koolio! now that ur back, r u going to be home all march break? cuz i am but if i want to go anywhere, according to my parents i have to "plan ahead" quote-unquote! so ya maybe tomorrow!!! ill call u k??? Kirsten/Diva1998 14:59, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ¡¡¡ǝɹoɯ ʎuɐ ǝuoןɐ ʇou ɹn ɐɥɐɥ Kirsten/Diva1998 14:59, March 16, 2010 (UTC) kiwi! kiwi! kiwi! how do u adopt a page!?!?! Kirsten/Diva1998 15:00, March 16, 2010 (UTC) cuz i wanted to adopt a story... there was like, 2 stories left that were up for adoption and ya...... the story is by leafwisker......... and i am stuck on my story so i think i can fix it... so ya......... r u still online??? if u r go on chat Kirsten/Diva1998 15:25, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Inappropriate Content Kiwi 1998, as you should know if you've checked the front page recently, we're removing all the inappropriate content from this site. Since PJO is a children's book, anything that isn't appropriate for an 8-year-old child needs to be removed. We don't want anything containing words like "pornfic," "rape," "virginity," "sexy," "prostitute," etc. Your stories: Forever Is A Long Time Have inappropriate content. Please remove the inappropriate content within 3 days or the stories will be deleted. Thanks, Sparrowsong 23:09, March 15, 2010 (UTC) LOL LOL I just read your ideas for crackfics and I LOLed when you said it may have the death of Justin Beiber, I hate him too, he sounds like a girl that just put helium in their mouth. XD (no offense intended.) -Leafwhisker/Ava 01:50, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Kiwi! (Ever noticed Kiwi is an anagram for wiki?) Do you want any OC's in my family reunion story? Pretty much a crapload of OC's are gonna be standing around and eating dinner and trying to find out how their related. TATN / Thalia! 02:04, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Kewl. I'll add her onto the list. TATN / Thalia! 03:21, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Kennedy Her mum is Areh spelled backwards. That's where she gets her hair color. Sparrowsong 16:05, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I just realized that you and Ava both adopted it. I reccomend you either do a team story (like WSIE) or have joint custody. But talk to Ava about it. Sparrowsong 16:21, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Siggie Here's your siggie. Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Kyra . Click edit talk page, then scroll down to this, then go to Source mode (a button near the top that says source) then in source mode scroll down to this, thhen copy the siggie in put it in preferances, that's how you get it. -Παιδί του Πάνα/Ava 02:00, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, then after you did the four ~'s, go to preview page then copy the siggie, and paste it the the non preview window. -Παιδί του Πάνα/Ava 02:07, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Yup, and I gott ago now, bye! -Παιδί του Πάνα/Ava 02:13, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey!!!! Look at Claire Yew's Known Family. LOL. And that i in that font does look like a zombie. And lol looks like a drowning man. \o/. I bet he's not laughing out loud. I love your crackfics! I'm going to ask for the 600th floor someday...! [[User:SallyPerson| ' Nobody']] 13:37, March 28, 2010 (UTC) DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE, KYRA!!!!!! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE. I AM BACK AND IF YOU LEAVE I WILL SUMMON KRONOS ON YOU AND HE WILL EAT YOUR SOUL. :< PLEASE COME BACK. TATN / Thalia! 02:49, March 30, 2010 (UTC) YAAAAAAAAAY! KYRA CAME BACK! I am so happy. I don't want the wiki to fall apart, you? TATN / Thalia! 21:14, March 31, 2010 (UTC) P.S Sorry about the late reply. I had Cadets yesterday and on monday I wanted to watch House. Uhh... Leafy left.... She told me to write a blog. I'l be back on later, my internet has been fail... TATN / Thalia! 22:52, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Please? Hey! I put An Unexpected Turn up for adoption. So I could create a new story about Daisy. And if you go to forum I made a new section called story teamups and put The Last Chance up. Do you want to team up? IF you do please write on my talk page and write your name in its section in story teamup. Hermione6720 22:05, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Once you read it tell me your ideas! Hermione6720 22:17, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Good Idea. I was actually thinking daisy and malcolm but that would work! Hermione6720 22:57, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm doing a blog series, (Hard to explain. Check it out for me.) and I'm using you. that okay? tell sallyperson and warrboss to. Hermione6720 20:38, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Yup. go to my blog and check out the my blog series one. see ya soon pal! Hermione6720 21:06, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Try my blog series three. Oh, and check ou HELLHOUND ATTACK!!! Hermione6720 23:45, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Can you put my name in Greek? If Hermione6720 doesn't work try Michael. Hermione6720 23:37, April 8, 2010 (UTC) i know this may sound dumb, but i can't figure out how to make my signature a link to my user page. can you tell me please??? Bard eric 16:43, April 10, 2010 (UTC) how do you put it so that your user page and your talk page are both in your signature? βάρδος 19:19, April 10, 2010 (UTC) waaahhh! it won't work!!! βάρδος Bard eric 20:30, April 10, 2010 (UTC) actually, scratch that, it did work. βάρδος Bard eric 20:30, April 10, 2010 (UTC) what does the greek part of your siggie mean? βάρδος Bard eric 20:37, April 10, 2010 (UTC) how do you translate it? βάρδος Bard eric 20:40, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes- you also write The Last Chance, don't just submit ideas! Hermione6720 20:08, April 10, 2010 (UTC)